


"Don't you want me, baby?"

by danika (persephone20)



Series: season two musings [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dalton Academy, Gen, Glee episode: 'Blame it On the Alcohol', Missing Scene, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine struggles with his sexuality after his drunken kiss with Rachel. Set during 'Blame it on the Alcohol'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't you want me, baby?"

_"I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't wanna make you angry."_

Blaine walked away from the coffee shop without a second glance back behind him at Kurt. He knew what he'd see there without having to actually see it. Kurt would be sitting there with some peculiar expression on his face between hurt and outrage and Blaine would hate it, and feel bad, and go back to apologise for it.

Because that was the thing about Blaine. His anger ran quick and hot, and then disappeared just as quickly.

Before he was home, he wasn't angry at Kurt anymore. Maybe when he'd compared Kurt's difficulty over Blaine's questioning his sexuality to Karofsky's homophobia, Kurt hadn't needed to hear it. Probably, Kurt would have thought of it himself later on. He was a smart kid. Blaine pointing it out just meant that, when Kurt felt badly about it, he would know Blaine had also noticed the parallels.

It wasn't that he didn't understand Kurt's being upset at him either. It wasn't lost on him the way Kurt had started to look up to him. But, sometimes, Blaine didn't want to be looked up to. He and Kurt were both the same age, and being looked up to was too much pressure when Blaine all too often didn't know what he was about. He was just a teenager as well.

Blaine considered calling Kurt up to say that to him.

But, more realistically than saying 'bye' when he left, Blaine considered that such a conversation would end in Blaine and Kurt getting mad at each other again. So, instead, he talked to Wes about it.

Wes was patient and understanding, as well as being one of Blaine's best friends at Dalton Academy. When Blaine came to him to talk, he didn't press anything. When he told Wes about kissing Rachel, he didn't assume anything, which meant he world to Blaine after Kurt's sweeping judgements. When Blaine told Wes about those, Wes didn't judge Kurt either.

"Sounds confusing," Wes murmured, scrunching up his face to consider what, if any, advice he could give.

Talking to Wes was the first time that Blaine had let himself think of Rachel, think of kissing Rachel and what that had meant to him, since being at the coffee shop with Kurt. A wave of emotion swelled in his chest even as Wes spoke to him. The only thing tempering that swell was a memory of the look on Kurt's face.

He didn't want to hurt Kurt. Didn't want to shatter that fragile friendship that had grown up between two supposedly gay boys. Kissing Rachel was a lot of things but he just didn't have the meaningful friendship with her that he had with Kurt.

The answer from there wasn't 'simple' by any means, but it was an answer all the same.

Seeing Rachel again made his heart do funny flip-flops in his chest, but the apprehensive expression on Kurt's face reminded Blaine of what he set out to do as Rachel launched herself at him and set another kiss on his lips.

For a long moment, he enjoyed that kiss, knowing it would be the last one he had. At least... at least until he drummed up the courage to do something about the attraction and interest that had started to make itself known between he and Kurt. But that would be different again, and so, as he was kissing Rachel, Blaine had to force his hands from reaching up to grab her and draw her even closer to him.

When she stepped back, her whole face flushing in elation and anticipation, Blaine forced his lips to press together, and to give a firm nod.

"Yup," he said, to himself, to Rachel and, most importantly, to Kurt. "I'm definitely gay."

 _I'm definitely not just gay_ , his eyes echoed, which was why his gaze dropped from Rachel and hurried around the counter, away from both Kurt and Rachel until he had a moment to compose himself.


End file.
